Irregular
by melovecats
Summary: Allen Walker, on the run from those he called family, takes the place of Frisk and falls into the Underground. With Neah sort of liking him, he goes on to become the prophesied "Angel" the Monsters believed in. Add in Chara trying to take control, and Allen's life is a lot more chaotic. Did I mention Apocryphos? POST-GENOCIDE! Frisk regrets stuff, though they've done nothing wrong.


**Prologue**

 _Long ago, centuries, possibly thousands of years ago, there were two races that lived together in harmony. The HUMANS and MONSTERS. However, the HUMANS slowly grew afraid of their neighbors, for the MONSTERS had an ability that HUMANS did not. The MONSTERS were a race that were made out of Kindness, Compassion, and MAGIC. The only thing keeping them alive would be the MAGIC in their SOULS. Soon, their Fear turned to Hatred and Greed, and the HUMANS, a race that had flight or fight wrapped so tightly in their DNA from the time they were hunted to near extinction, started thinking that the MONSTERS were going to massacre them all._

 _The HUMANS were the first to attack._

 _A small group of HUMAN offspring raided and attacked a village of MONSTERS, killing several of them when the MONSTERS defended themselves. All but one HUMAN died when the MONSTERS defended themselves that day. When the HUMAN rulers heard of what happened to their own, they declared war on the MONSTERS. They fed the other HUMANS a twisted lie from the truth of that day in order to attain followers._

 _The war between HUMANS and MONSTERS carried on for years, ravaging the land and each other._

 _Finally, the war ended when the HUMANS hunted the MONSTERS in towns and villages, pushing them all back to a large mountain. The HUMANS on the front lines pushed the MONSTERS fighting back, more and more, until they met with their families at the mountains. The HUMANS killed all if they dared try to escape, and soon, the MONSTERS were pushed deep into the mountain. Seven HUMAN MAGES sealed them with seven beautiful green gems, and created a barrier, sealing everything that enters in the mountain. Nothing could come out, but everything could fall in._

 _Years passed, and a small HUMAN child fell from the top of the mountain. Injured, they called for help, and PRINCE ASRIEL, prince of the MONSTERS, heard them. He carried them back to the capital, where his parents waited for him. The HUMAN child was welcomed with open arms by the Royal family, and they were adopted by the KING and QUEEN. The entire UNDERGROUND celebrated, for if they could become free while the child was still alive, they could be welcomed back onto the SURFACE with a HUMAN as their ambassador._

 _However, the HUMAN child grew mysteriously ill, and no doctor could save them. Eventually, they passed away. Their last and only wish was to see the yellow flowers back in their village, yet the MONSTERS did not grant them their wish, for they all were trapped in the UNDERGROUND. The only way to break the spell was to have seven HUMAN and one MONSTER SOULS, yet they only had one HUMAN SOUL._

 _After the HUMAN passed, ASRIEL absorbed their SOUL in a fit of sorrow, and passed through the barrier. In his arms was the dead HUMAN child. As he reached the HUMAN village that the child lived in, the HUMANS spotted him. Mistaking him for killing the child, they attacked him as he laid the HUMAN body on a patch of yellow flowers. He stood there, gazing sadly at the HUMANS surrounding him, and finally picked up the dead body and walked back up to the mountain. As he passed through the barrier once again, he turned to dust at the feet of his parents. The HUMAN child was buried at the spot where ASRIEL died, and a patch of golden flowers bloomed under his dust._

 _KING ASGORE declared war on the HUMANS when they finally returned to the surface. When any HUMANS fell down to the UNDERGROUND, the MONSTERS had permission to attack and kill them. Afterwards, QUEEN TORIEL disappeared. No one knew where she went, but the war against the HUMANS was not cancelled._

 _More years passed, and six more HUMAN children fell. PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, KINDNESS, and JUSTICE. Each one died at the hands of KING ASGORE. Finally, the last HUMAN fell, a child with the SOUL type of DETERMINATION. They were a gentle creature, never wanting to kill or maim. However, having enough DETERMINATION to rouse the spirit of the first fallen, who had the same SOUL type, the first fallen clung to the new fallen child. The first fallen was angry at their brother for not fighting back and the HUMANS for killing ASRIEL. They took control of the child and forced them to kill all the MONSTERS in revenge. After killing all the MONSTERS, they went on to the surface to destroy the HUMANS for what they had done. The new fallen, however, committed a TRUE RESET and tried to save the monsters._

 _HUMANS with the SOUL type of DETERMINATION had the power of turning back time, and they used it to undo all the damage the first fallen had done. They did the same thing over and over again, quickly becoming a never ending cycle. Finally, the universe decided to save the possessed HUMAN and presented a deal to them. They switched the fallen child for another one, one who had more strength to fight the first fallen and save the MONSTERS._

* * *

Branches whipped across his body, leaving marks on the exposed pale skin and cutting his clothes. He panted heavily, wincing as the injuries caused by the CROW stung as he took large gulps of air. He needed to stop, needed to find a place to open a gate. He couldn't, he couldn't, _he couldn't_ -

 **'Allen! Pay attention! There's a cave in front of you!'**

Allen blinked, shaking his panic away briefly. Of course there was a cave. Why didn't he see it sooner? Allen ran towards the giant mouth of the cave, hoping the pitch black shadows would be enough to stop the CROWS from peering in. Allen slowed down and tried to conceal his loud breathing. In a place like this, someone would hear breathing coming from inside easily from the outside.

'OK, that was a close call.'

 **'Ya think?!'**

'Shut up and let me concentrate!' Allen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just as the gate started to open, yelling from outside caused his concentration to snap, making the halfway formed gate crumble. "Over here!" Allen cursed and started to run, barreling through the shards of the Ark gate. He needed to get away, but he couldn't leave! No, no no nonononono-

Something snagged his foot, and Allen tripped, falling into the black. He turned his body just in time to see the shadows of the CROW dance on the cave walls.

He fell deeper and deeper, the wind whipping his hair wildly and roaring in his ears.

'...Shit.'

 **'Great.'**

 **A/N: hello! i'm back! and don't kill me, i know i should be working on my other stories, but right now they're under major reconstruction, and i also couldn't get this out of my head, so i really hope ya'll like it! i hope you guys stick around to finish reading this, and i'm still sorry about the other stories. i'm not giving up on them, so expect a chapter on them hopefully sometime soon. in the meantime, please leave a review if you could and you're all AWESOME! XP**


End file.
